oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Bronze bolts
Bronze bolts are the weakest crossbow bolts, and may be shot from most crossbows. They have a greater Ranged Strength than the bronze arrows, and have the same ranged strength as iron arrows. Free players are suggested to use iron arrows or better with a bow because they give the same ranged strength bonus while the most accurate bow for f2p is a maple longbow (sighted) giving +110 while the most accurate crossbow for f2p is the regular crossbow giving +6, therefore the bronze bolts will only be useful for new players that don't have the money to buy better arrows. With the release of the sling and kayle's sling giving +4 & +5 ranged accuracy and not having to need any amunition at all, it makes the crossbow almost a worthless weapon for use in the game. Bronze bolts may be created by members. First, a player must smith unfinished bronze bolts. This requires a Smithing level of 3, and for each bronze bar that player smiths they will get 10 unfinished bronze bolts and 12 Smithing experience. Then a player must attach flights to the bolts. Attaching flights to each bolt requires a Fletching level of 9 and 1 feather, granting .5 Fletching experience per bolt. They may also be stolen from the crossbow stall in Keldagrim. Bronze bolts may be tipped with Opal or barbs. To tip the bolts with opal, a player must have a Fletching level of 11 and use opal bolt tips with the bronze bolts, granting 1.6 Fletching experience for each opal bolt tip attached and making the bronze bolts into opal bolts. To barb the tips of the bolts, a player must have a Fletching level of 51 and use barbed bolt tips with the bronze bolts, granting 9.5 Fletching experience for each barbed bolt tip attached and making the bronze bolts into barbed bolts. Interestingly, before the crossbows update, there was only one kind of bolt, called simply "bolts." These bolts could be tipped with barbs, pearls, and opals but not enchanted. With the arrival of the crossbow update all of the regular "bolts" became bronze bolts. There are two respawn locations of Bronze bolts, found at top floor of the house opposite the Battleaxe store in Port Sarim (with the sink), and upstairs in Grum's Gold Exchange. They respawn in numbers of 1. Bronze bolts are the only non-member bolts. Bronze bolts can also be bought from the arrow shop in Varrock for 3 coins each There is a bug that when a bronze bolt is in flight, it appears as an iron bolt. Dropping monsters Bronze bolts Levels 1 to 24 Goblin |Combat=2, 5, 11, 13, 16, 25|Quantity=8|Rarity=Common}} |} Levels 25 to 49 Goblin |Combat=2, 5, 11, 13, 16, 25|Quantity=8|Rarity=Common}} |} Levels 50 and above |} Bronze bolts (p) |} Poisoned versions Store locations This item can also be bought or sold at: * Lowe's Archery Emporium in central Varrock * Hickton's Archery Emporium in Catherby * Gullock and Sons in the Grand Tree * Lletya Archery Shop in Lletya fi:Bronze bolts Category:Ammunition Bolts